Marona
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: A teenage girl who was transported to a strange world where she makes new friends with macabre characters. It's up to her to get back home.
1. Intro

A Mexican teenage girl opens an old book and ghostly green fog appears.

And everything went black.

When she opened her eyes, she was on the ground with dead flowers.

A ghostly couple were walking their dog.

A skeleton was fishing.

Marona walked out of a apartment and shaking her hair loose.

Marona ducks as a butterfly flying.

Gabriela opens the window and ends up falling.

A short tempered yet unlucky man was reading a book but he saws Gabriela waving.

However, A brunette woman kicked the door open and a humanoid bird run away screaming.

Gabriela falls on a dog bowl.

A black demonic cat roars at Gabriela but Gabriela gives her treats.

Gabriela jumps on Marona as they run.

A skeleton began to play a violin.

Gabriela and Marona jumped on skulls and bones.

The scene changes to Marona and Gabriela being chased by a skeletal dog

Marona and Gabriela high five but a flower lizard come out of the bush and scares them.

Marona was taking a selfie but she sees a creepy black haired woman which scares her.

And the final scene is Marona with her new friends.

Nickelodeon

Marona


	2. Ghostly Escape

"A new arrival"

"A new arrival"

Marona awakes to see ghosts and skeletons.

A voice said "Maybe she fainted are you okay"

It was a little girl with curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears aviator goggles, a white shirt underneath her grayish blue dress, white socks and black mary jane shoes.

Marona gasped

The goggle wearing ghost girl said "No no no I'm not gonna scare you i'm Gabriela"

"Marona"

Suddenly they hears a demonic screeching

Thunder crashing

Marona and Gabriela sees a creepy woman with long black hair that covers her eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress.

"That's not good" Marona said

Gabriela walked to a creepy woman

"She is gonna say yes"

Marona facepalmed


	3. Best Ghostly Friends

Marona thought 'Come on you can do it'

She sees a old lady sleeping.

Marona pulled out a old book.

Marona sees her "friends" give her a thumbs up.

Marona carefully opens a book and everything went black.

Marona awakes

Marona said "I had a nightmare that I was surrounded by-"

But Marona hears a thunder crashing

"Oh no?"

Marona runned to Gabriela

"Gabi Gabi Gabi"

But a creepy woman appears behind them

Marona and Gabriela screamed

Marona said "Uh hi what are you doing"

A creepy woman said "I end up in a cheerful afterlife after my death"

But they hears horrible violin music

It was a unlucky yet short tempered man with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

Gabriela hugged him

"Get it off me!?"

But a skeleton walked to them.

Marona, Gabriela, Phoebe, Ramon and Luis screamed.

They began to dance

Suddenly they hears a voice

"KEEP IT DOWN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!?"


	4. Marona and Isa

A young woman was reading a book. She has long brown hair in a bun, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears white earrings, a blue business suit, black flat shoes and a pearl necklace.

Marona walked to Isa.

"Hi Isa what are you doing"

Isa said "My parents made me go to boarding school when I was a little girl"

Marona said "Maybe you could just loosen up".

Isa said "I don't know maybe it will upset my parents but okay"

Transition

Gabriela began to dance.

Isa gulped

Marona clapped her hands

Isa takes a deep breath and began to dance.

Marona said "Yes! That's the spirit!"

Isa blushed


	5. See Ramon Dance

Marona was humming a tune as she practiced her dancing.

But Phoebe appears behind her.

Phoebe said "Hi Marona"

Marona screamed

Phoebe said "What are you doing?"

Marona said "I been practicing for the dance tonight"

Phoebe, Isa, Gabi and Marona squealed

Ramon was about to play a violin but Marona appears behind him.

"Hi Ramon you wanna go to the dance"

Ramon said "No way Marona I'm not going to the-"

But Ramon sees a curvy woman with long brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She wears a light yellow dress.

Hearts appears in Ramon's eyes.

Marona snapped her fingers

"Ramon are you okay?"

Ramon shakes his head.

"Yes i'm okay Marona but-"

But Ramon saws a man talked to her.

Ramon growed "Kacey Kortez!"

Marona said "Oh you mean your arch rival from music class"

Ramon said "I know I tried to talk to her but now I can't dance"

But an idea popped into Marona's head.

Tonight is finally the dance.

Everyone was dancing.

Ramon takes a deep breath

Ramon thought 'Be strong Ramon'

Ramon walked to a woman from earlier.

Ramon began to dance.

The crowd cheers

Marona gives Ramon a thumbs up.

Kacey growled


	6. Violinista Esqueleto

2015

A 13 year old Marona Munoz had long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white shirt under her salmon pink and red striped hoodie with skulls, blue pants, white socks and pink sneakers.

Ashley said "Legend has it if you played a cursed violin you will become a skeleton forever!"

Thunder crashing

The girls screamed

Sam said "Uh what's gonna happen to me when I'm turned into a skeleton"

Rayna mocked "Oh puh-lease! You had to see the doctor because you have no skin!"

The girls laughed at Sam.

Sam blushed

Ashely said "First things first girls a innocent and naive girl walked into a forest and played a violin"

Marona roll her eyes.

Marona walked into the forest and her "friends" give her a thumbs up.

Marona began to hum I Love you too much as she walked through the forest.

But she hears creepy violin music.

Marona saws a skeleton playing a violin.

Marona gasped


	7. Macabreween

Marona was dressed as Frida Kahlo.

Gabi was dressed as Amelia Earhart.

Phoebe was dressed as a dead ballerina.

Isa was dressed as Marie Antoinette.

Marona said "Get ready for Halloween"

Gabi, Phoebe, Isa and Marona cheered.

But they hears a voice

"Halloween!? Ha! More than Macabreween!"

It was Ramon

Ramon was dressed as a dead mariachi.

But Marona, Gabi, Phoebe, and Isa laughed at him.

Phoebe said "You dressed like a dead mariachi!"

Ramon blushed "No I'm not!"

Luis was dressed as a pink teddy bear.

Chuzo was dressed as a 1800s gentleman.

Ramon facepalmed


End file.
